


Creep

by TheMonsterMoxie



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Investigations, M/M, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-30 06:10:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15090692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMonsterMoxie/pseuds/TheMonsterMoxie
Summary: Gavin Reed has never been easy to get along with, and that doesn't change when he's assigned a brand new partner - RK900, Connor's upgraded model (dubbed "Conan"). It only gets worse as Conan's odd and unsettling behavior drives Gavin up the wall. Detective Reed only has to solve this one case, and he's done the android for good. But as their investigation goes on, and puts the two in danger, Gavin sees that there's more to Conan than meets the eye, and both of them have to come to terms with their deeply buried emotions.





	1. Conan

Gavin never liked androids. That much was obvious. Anyone with a working brain between their ears could figure that out within a minute of being around the surly detective. He saw them as no more than glorified hunks of plastic that costed three months paycheck. And he was one of the many that wasn’t too thrilled about the results of the revolution a few months prior. Not only did he have to keep putting up with the damn things, but now he had legally had to treat them like equals. 

The upside was the fact that there was now far less of them around at any given time, as they could no longer be kept as unpaid workers and servants. The halls used to be filled with them doing manual labor and busywork, and now there was a mix of human workers and androids. Many androids chose less menial occupations, if they worked at all. It was nice to finally have some of them out of his sight. He could even put up with Connor still working at the DPD, as he mostly kept to his work with Hank. He thought that, maybe, he could tolerate being around them, at least more than he did before. 

That was, until RK900, Connor’s upgraded model, was assigned to him as a partner. “Are you fucking kidding me, Fowler?” Gavin growled at his boss, “You’re gonna make me work with that plastic prick? Having Connor around is more than enough for me. There’s no way in hell I’m working with his fancy little brother.”

“Well maybe I wouldn’t have to assign him to you if you weren’t such an unbearable prick yourself! Nobody in the precinct wants to work with you. So I’m assigning him to you for this case. If you change your behavior, I’ll look into getting you a new partner. But for now, you’re stuck with him.”

“But-”

“I don’t want another word out of you. You’re lucky I don’t fire you on the spot. Out of my office,” Fowler ordered. 

Gavin stormed out, seething with the choice words still on the tip of his tongue. He covered his face in frustration, groaning and taking a moment to try and cool himself. When he uncovered his eyes, he was shocked to see RK900, standing right in front of him. “Agh! Jesus fucking Christ, you scared the shit out of me!” he yelled out. 

The android tilted his head slightly, clearly analyzing the man in front of him, “I apologize, Detective Reed. My name is Conan, I’ve been assigned to be your partner on this case.”

Gavin groaned once more, having flashbacks to when he first met Connor. He signed reluctantly and looked the android up and down. He looked strikingly similar to Connor, but he was taller, and had shimmery blue-green eyes. His uniform was different, having been modified to remove the Cyberlife logos and blue markers. Instead it said DPD and his name written on the front where his model number would be. Since the revolution, Cyberlife had shut down and was assimilated by the federal government, to regulate the production of android parts and help establish their reproductive rights. While Connor was originally sent by the now defunct company to investigate deviant androids, this previously unused model was hired by the DPD to help with typical police work. 

Not that Gavin gave a shit about any of that. He had his mind set on getting this case over with as quickly as possible. The sooner he had this android out of his life, the better. He looked up at Conan and muttered, “Listen you plastic prick. I don’t want to be working with you, but I have no choice. I just want to get over with this ASAP, so just stay out of my way and it’ll be easier for both of us. Got it?” 

Conan tilted his head, seemingly unphased by Gavin’s unpleasant demeanor. However, it seemed he realized it would be best to cut to the chase, so he merely responded with, “Shall I brief you on the mission?”

“Yeah, fine,” Gavin answered, rolling his eyes and hoping that this would be over soon. 


	2. Back Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has to learn to put up with Conan, which proves more difficult than he originally thought.

Gavin never liked androids. He mainly just thought they were dumb, lifeless machines. However, most of the time it was more antipathy than outright hatred or fear. He kept trying to convince himself that working with Conan wasn’t going to be  _ that  _ bad. It would only be a few days, one or two weeks tops. And then he’d have the damn thing out of his life forever. And he had gotten so used to having Connor around (as much as he hated to admit it), so how bad could this one possibly be? If he was an improved version, he might even be more tolerable than Connor. Right?  _ Right? _

Wrong. 

Not only was Conan just as annoying as Connor, he had his own “quirks” that made him much, much worse. Connor was awkward as hell - his stiff body language and lack of facial expressions made it obvious he was an android. But he had grown over time, improving his social skills to fit in better. But Conan, on the other hand…  _ god damn was this thing creepy! _

It followed him around constantly. Gavin never really cared much about personal space - he had a bad habit of violating other folks’ personal space himself. It wasn’t until now that he finally understood how they felt. Not only did Conan follow him around, he was always uncomfortably close to Gavin, practically breathing down his neck. Its like he constantly needed to observe what the detective was doing. If he was reading something, Conan was leaning over his shoulder to observe. If he got up for a coffee break, Conan followed him and simply watched as the detective drank. He reprimanded the android dozens of times, telling him to back the fuck off and give him some space. Conan would apologize and leave him be temporarily, only to show up again minutes later, usually scaring the shit out of Gavin by appearing right beside him without warning. It was only the third day with the damn thing, and Detective Reed was already completely fed up. Even worse, no progress had been made on the case as of yet, as they didn’t have a lead. 

His coworkers teased and jeered him relentlessly, especially Hank, “Karma’s a bitter bitch, ain’t she, Gavin? This is what you get for being a creepy asshole all these years.”

“Fuck off, Anderson,” Gavin growled, “I don’t give a shit what you think of me, I was never as bad as this plastic prick.” 

The lieutenant became earnest for a moment, despite that he didn’t think Detective Reed deserved his help. But, he felt that maybe Conan did, so he gave some advice, “Well you must be doing something wrong. I couldn’t stand Connor at first, but I warmed up to him. I opened my eyes, and saw the he was more than just a socially inept machine. Maybe change your approach, kiddo.”

“Yeah, whatever. I’m not doing anything for that damn thing. I’m just gonna finish this case and move on with my fucking life.” 

Hank shook his head and opted to simply leave the detective to his own devices. It was his fault for being so stubborn. Yeah, Conan was pretty damn creepy, anybody could see that. But he needed time to find himself and develop his own personality outside his work, just like Connor did, so he felt for the guy. Hank got up and left the break room, catching Conan on the way out, stopping him before he entered the room. He put his hand on the android’s shoulder, and said, “Don’t mind Gavin. He’s an asshole to everyone, it’s not just you. Give it time, and let yourself be who you want to be, OK? Don’t let anyone dictate who you are, or what you want, especially your programming.” 

Conan’s LED flickered a soft yellow for just a moment, before returning to its default blue. He blinked a few times, as if trying to process what the man was saying to him. Finally, he simply said, “Thank you, Lieutenant Anderson.” 

Hank nodded and gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, “Call me Hank.” 

Conan walked inside the break room to approach Detective Reed as usual. Gavin audibly groaned, his few minutes of peace were up. He simply put his face in his hands as Conan approached, secretly hoping that maybe the android would just go away. He didn’t get his hopes up, though. When Conan reached him, he put his hand on Gavin’s arm to get his attention. Gavin snatched his arm away from Conan’s grip and yelled at him not to touch him. The android didn’t respond to Gavin’s command, and spoke unphased, “Detective Reed, we have a lead on the investigation. There was an armed break-in and battery at 8912 Pinwall Lane only an hour ago, and evidence suggests its tied to the same suspects as the case we were assigned 3 days ago.”

Gavin looked up, suddenly excited. There wasn’t many things he genuinely enjoyed, but his job was one of them. He was good at it, and he knew it. That’s probably the only reason he wasn’t fired a long time ago, considering his behavior. He was also looking forward to it because a lead meant he was closer to solving the case, and closer to sweet freedom from Conan. “Well, what are we waiting for then? Let’s get going ya pile of plastic!”

Gavin began to walk out of the room, but Conan grabbed his shoulder. Before Gavin could snap at the android, Conan presented him with a colorful paper bag. “I noticed you didn’t eat lunch today, Detective Reed,” he started, “So I picked you up a healthy meal. I would advise that you eat it before we leave.” 

Gavin rolled his eyes, “What are you, my mom? I can take care of myself.” He turned his back to the android and wanted to walk away, but his stomach growled, giving away his hunger. He cursed under his breath, and turned back to Conan, snatching the bag out of his hands, “Alright, fine. I’ll eat. But leave me be for 10 minutes, will ya?” 

Conan silently walked away from the detective, but Gavin knew he’d be back soon enough. He sat down with the bag, thankful to have another few minutes of alone time. He scarfed down the food, not realizing until he started eating how hungry he really was. He stared at the paper bag, momentarily feeling… Something. He was grateful that he had the food. He guessed that he was grateful that Conan brought it to him, as much as he hated to admit it. But he also felt… guilty? For just a moment, he regretted being so rude to the android. Maybe he wasn’t so bad. But, the next moment, he shook it off, justifying his rude response as being due to the android’s unsettling behavior. He didn’t owe it anything. Not like it was hurt by his words either way. 

Gavin finished his meal and threw out the bag, bracing himself to put up with Conan once again. He walked out of the break room, to find the android waiting just outside for him. Predictable as hell. He faced the android and muttered, “Alrighty, we’re going to the scene now. Just remember to stay out of my way,” he pressed a finger against Conan’s chest, “and don’t fuck anything up. Or you’ll fucking pay, got it?” 

Conan looked down at Gavin’s right hand, still pointing an accusing finger at him. He reached up and wrapped his hand around Gavin’s, moving it away from his chest, “I can assure you I will do nothing to compromise the investigation. I’m here to assist you in any way possible.” 

“Fine, then like I said, you can assist me by staying out of my way!”

“Understood, Detective Reed.”

Gavin simply stared down the android, trying to read his facial expression. Trying to see what the damn thing was thinking - if it thought at all, that is, and wasn’t just a jumble of zeroes and ones. After a moment, he realized that Conan was still holding his hand, and snatched it away, slightly flustered. Gavin wanted to insult him, but instead just stormed off towards the exit, the android following close behind.


	3. Probability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Conan get a new lead, and investigate a fresh crime scene.

Gavin never liked androids. But lord be damned if he wasn’t impressed with some of Conan’s capabilities. Gavin always had a natural affinity for being able to piece together crime scenes, and find unorthodox ways of looking at the evidence. That’s what made him good at his job. But Conan, he was literally programmed and made from the ground up to do this. When Gavin turned around to see Conan licking blue blood off his fingers, he yelled out in disgust, “What the fuck are you doing you plastic creep?!”

Conan explained that he can analyze blood with his tongue, and determine the model of the android it came from, or the human it came from (if the person had a previous criminal record and/or blood samples on file). He could also determine how old the blood was. Gavin was skeptical at first, but secretly thought about how cool it would be if he could analyze blood on a whim.

And he soon learned that wasn’t the only trick he had up his sleeve. He could also put together visual reconstructions of what potentially happened, using only the smallest details. He recounted to Gavin a whole scenario of what he thinks happened at the scene. Following along, looking at the evidence and markers, it all seemed to make sense. Huh, maybe the pile of plastic wasn’t so useless after all? Not that he’d ever say that outloud.

With the evidence collected by investigators, and Conan’s advanced abilities, they determined that the suspects were likely one human and one android, breaking in to burglarize the home, and got into an altercation with the victim. Fortunately the victim survived, but was currently hospitalized and couldn’t be spoken with. Gavin heard Conan yell out from another room, “Detective Reed! I’ve found something!”

Gavin walked in towards the android, “What is it? This better be worth my time.”

“I’ve found a trail of evaporated thirium. The android assailant must have been damaged during the altercation and was still dripping blood as they ran away,” Conan explained, “They must have believed that the evaporation of the thirium would cover their trail, and didn’t want to risk the time to seal the wound.” 

Gavin cracked a smile, the first genuine smile he ever gave the android. “Well let’s follow it then! Come on, get a move on!” 

Conan started walking, Gavin following just beside him, watching as the android was processing the invisible trail. His anticipation grew with each passing moment. Not only were they hot on a trail, the closer they got to solving the case meant the closer Gavin was to being free of Conan. Then, he had a moment of doubt. He saw how efficient Conan was, how his skills surpassed that of any human. How Gavin could never match him. Would he be replaced? 

He pushed those thoughts to back of his mind. He couldn’t get hung up on that right now, he had to keep his head in the game. They were leaving the property and off into the woods behind the home. “Are you sure this is the way they went,” Gavin asked, voice dripping with doubt, “You’re leading us out to the middle of nowhere.” 

“I’m positive, Detective. You will have to trust me.”

Gavin scoffed, “I don’t have much of a choice, do I? You’d better not be leading me to a dead end.” 

They walked for some time, scanning their environment. The trees and foliage weren’t thick, so it was fairly easy to look around. Then, in the distance, they spotted a scraggly looking shack covered in graffiti. Gavin looked up at Conan as his LED turned yellow and he closed his eyes, “What the fuck are you doing?” Gavin hissed. 

“I sent a message back to the investigators at the house. I requested backup, as the probability that the suspects are here is high. I suggest we wait until they get here.”

“Hell no!” Gavin protested, “We don’t have time to wait. What if they see us coming and bolt? We have to go now.” 

“I would strongly advise against it.” 

“Listen here, you fucking android,” Gavin commanded, “I’m in charge. Backup will get here when they get here, but we can’t lose our opportunity by waiting around!”

Conan’s LED flashed yellow once again, but this time clearly due to stress. But, he relented, quietly nodding his acceptance. 

Gavin pulled out his gun, holding it at the ready and began to walk forward, “Stay behind me,” he ordered.

“No, it’s unsafe. I insist that I lead, detective.” Conan said, stepping in front of him. 

“Fuck off,” Gavin growled, shoving the android aside, “I have the gun. I’m going first.” Conan once again reluctantly moved aside for the detective, but walked as closely behind him as he would allow. The two of them approached the shack, when suddenly, someone popped out, pointing a gun at the two of them. 

Time slowed down. Conan assessed the situation in a fraction of a second. The assailant already had his finger on the trigger, and would likely fire within the second. Detective Reed was still reacting to the situation, lifting his gun to aim at the assailant. He calculated the probability that he could reach the attacker in time, and weighed it against the probability that Reed would be shot; 93% probability the he could stop the shooter, 68% that the bullet would hit the detective. He couldn't take that risk. 

[Attack]

**> [Protect Reed] **

Conan jumped forward, wrapping his arms around Gavin and twisting his body out of the way. The bullet pierced Conan’s shoulder, missing the detective by only inches. Despite being thrown off by Conan’s tackle, Gavin still managed to reach up and shoot the suspect in the leg. He fell to the ground, letting out a yelp of pain. Thank God he was a human, or else it might not have phased him. It gave Conan just enough time to roll off of his partner and onto the suspect, disarming and incapacitating him in mere moments. 

Gavin jumped up, adrenaline rushing through his veins, and ran to the door of the shack, scanning for more potential danger. The place was empty. The rush of dopamine began to die down, and he turned to Conan, grunting in frustration, “Conan! What the hell was that?!”

“The probably that he shot you was 68%. I had to protect you.” 

“Look at your fucking shoulder!” Gavin yelled, gripping Conan’s arm, “You’re bleeding like hell!”

“The bullet did not hit any major biocomponents. The damage can be repaired easily.”

“You need to look after yourself! You could have been killed!” Gavin protested, pulling on Conan’s coat sleeve in frustration.

“I can be replaced,” Conan said, stepping closer to Gavin and placing a hand on his shoulder, “Your safety comes first, Detective Reed.” 

“You don’t have to do that, you plastic prick! I can take care of myself!” 

Conan stared into Gavin’s eyes, his LED flickering yellow. He remembered what Lieutenant Anderson had said to him. He opened his mouth, and hesitated a moment before finally saying, “I want to.”  

Gavin stared back at the android in disbelief, mouth hanging slightly open. He was completely caught off guard by that. Part of him wanted to fall back on his default reaction of insults and defensiveness, but he was at a loss for words. He held Conan’s gaze, filled with frustration and bewilderment. Why would Conan want to protect him? Why did he care at all? And a more important question - why did  _ he _ care about Conan? Why did he give a shit whether the android was shot, it was just a piece of plastic! Right?

Right…? 

Gavin shook his head, almost as if he was trying to physically shake his thoughts out of his mind. It was then he realized how close he was to Conan, still gripping his jacket, and Conan’s hand still placed firmly on his shoulder. Gavin could see all the details on his face, the freckles, the hints of facial hair, the speckles in his eyes. Even his facial expression was soft, and looked genuine. He looked so damn human. And Gavin hated it.

He shoved the android away from him, and walked in the opposite direction. The backup was just arriving, so he approached them, explaining the situation, and how they caught what they believed to be one of the perpetrators. Obviously, he chose to leave out the part where Conan saved his life. It… wasn’t necessary. 

Gavin began to head back towards the house, turning back only to watch them handcuff the suspect. He saw Conan standing there, looking at him from the distance, and then back down to the now apprehended suspect. Gavin watched as the sun slowly crept down to the horizon. Their job here was done. For now. 

  
  



	4. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conan performs an interrogation on their captured suspect.

Gavin never liked androids. But at the moment, he was completely fixated on one. The android suspect from the other day was still at large, and Gavin was frustrated that they had no leads on where he could have gone. The trail that they had followed to the shack stopped once inside, meaning that he finally patched up the wound, and left before the two of them got there. Police staked out at the shack, hoping that the android would return, but no luck. He must have known that his safe spot had been found - perhaps his partner contacted him warning him that they had been found out, before being apprehended. 

Fortunately, they had his partner in crime. And they had a way to get answers. Conan’s bread and butter: intimidation. Not only were his mannerisms unsettling as hell, his height, strength and unflinching demeanor made him an imposing figure. Gavin had already seen Connor in action, and he had no doubt of Conan’s abilities to get answers out of a suspect. He and a few other officers listened in from behind the two-way glass, recording the suspect’s words. 

He could tell that the pressure of Conan’s interrogation was starting to chip away at the criminal’s facade. At the start, he had a gentle tone - but she refused to say a word, even once spitting in Conan’s face (which made Gavin smirk for just a moment). But soon Conan dropped his friendly demeanor. Slamming his hands on the desk, leaning in close, raising his voice, and threatening the suspect. As much as Gavin hated to admit it, he loved seeing Conan get aggressive. It was kind of fun to see the android, who was normally so soft spoken and amicable, play the bad cop. And he could tell that the suspect was starting to crack. 

“Fine, fine,” she huffed, breathing in deeply, “Yeah, I was there, fucker. We were bringing back loot for our gang.”

Conan leaned back, giving her some space - a reward in exchange for the information he wanted. He then pressed her further, “What gang are you apart of?”

Between gritted teeth, the suspect answered, “The Gold Mambas…” Gavin smirked. This was a crucial bit of information. 

Conan squinted at them, LED flickering. Then, he growled, “You’re lying!” Detective Reed furrowed his eyebrows, and Conan continued, “My analysis shows your heartbeat increased, and your eye movements indicates you were fabricating instead of recalling.”

Cold, dead silence. The two stared at one another, and Conan’s icy eyes pierced right through her. Then, without warning, she threw her head forward, digging it down inside her jacket. She moved with desperation, wiggling around oddly inside her hoodie. Whispers were exchanged by the officers between the glass, and Gavin muttered, “What the hell?” 

In a few moments, their questions were answered. The suspect came up with a large pill between her teeth, and Conan stood up and yelled, “It’s a cyanide pill!” The officers rushed in as the suspect threw her head back, biting down hard on the pill. One of the officers grasped her mouth to try and pull it open, and the other attempted the heimlich so that they couldn’t swallow. She simply laughed, and Conan watched as her heart rate increased exponentially, and the toxin started to spread through herbody. “Too late,” he uttered, “It’s already dissolved in her mouth. The toxin is taking effect.” 

Gavin cursed loudly, and leaned close to the quickly dying suspect, “You bastard! Tell us where the android is!” 

In response she simply coughed and sputtered, “I’d rather die than tell you narcs anything…”

Shortly after, she collapsed onto the table she was cuffed to. Conan simply stared at the lifeless body, slumped over the interrogation table. He couldn’t believe they had failed. And now their only lead was cold. 

Gavin let out a long string of curse words and slammed the desk in anger. His mind was racing, furious that their only suspect was now gone. He huffed and stared down at the corpse, when suddenly he noticed something. The suspect wore a hoodie, and something colorful peaked out from under the cuff. Something clicked in his mind, and he reached down and pulled up the sleeve, revealing a sleeve of tattoos. One of the officers began to question him, but he interrupted saying, “Hold on… if they really were in a gang, they would be covered in tattoos indicating it,” he turned to his partner, “Conan! Use your analysis scanner or whatever the fuck you call it. See if you can identify if their tattoos match up with any known gangs!” 

Conan did as Gavin instructed, scanning the tattoos and researching, coming up with results in seconds, “The tattoos match that of the gang Red Thirius, a newer crime ring originating in southside Detroit.” 

Gavin clasped his hands together, “I knew it! We have a lead!” He playfully punched Conan’s arm out of excitement, “Come on you hunk of plastic! We got work to do!” Conan smiled at him, and returned the punch to his arm, nearly knocking Gavin off his feet, “Ay, watch it douchebag!” He shouted.

“Sorry about that, Detective,” he said, as they left the interrogation room and walked towards Gavin’s desk. 

Gavin rolled his eyes and smirked in response, once again playfully shoving him, “You’re such a softie,” he teased, throwing another punch, “When are you gonna toughen up?”

Conan caught the thrown fist in his hand, holding it tight so that Gavin couldn’t pull away, “I can adapt my behavior easily. Would you like me to be more assertive?”

“What kinda dumb question is that?”

“I can alter my behavior to be more compatible in working with you.” 

Gavin shook his head, “You gotta hold to your guns. Letting people tell you how to act is pussy shit.” Conan titled his head, looking down at the detective, as if contemplating what he said. Gavin suddenly felt self conscious, so he changed the subject, “Well we have a major lead on this case now. Do you think you’re ready to go after them?” 

“We will have to prepare for it thoroughly. Are you sure you don’t want to pass off the case, Detective?”

“Fuck no! Not right when we’re making progress on this,” Gavin yelled, “We’re seeing this through!” He watched as Conan’s LED faded to a soft yellow. Narrowing his eyes, he said, “What? What is it? You scared or something?” 

“I…” Conan hesitated, as if searching carefully for the right words, “I’m concerned for your safety. I don’t want you to be harmed.”

Gavin’s mouth opened slightly in disbelief. He looked away, unable to hold eye contact with the android. He suddenly felt self conscience again. He sat down atop his desk, arms crossed over his chest. He was so grateful that it was late in the evening, and most of the precinct had gone home for the night. The last thing he wanted was for anyone to notice this conversation. 

His thoughts were racing as he analyzed Conan’s words in his head. He had too many questions he wanted to ask, all to similar to when Conan had risked himself to save him the other day. He just didn’t understand it. Gavin had  _ always _ pushed people away, and Conan was no exception. He had his reasons. He didn’t want to get too attached. In his eyes, attachment lead to nothing but hurt and loss. He decided what he wanted to say, but he didn’t look back up at Conan. He simply muttered, “Listen, douchebag. You don’t have to worry about me. And you shouldn’t.” 

“Why not?”

“Because!” Gavin said through gritted teeth, clearly frustrated. He kept his eyes on the floor, “It’s not fucking worth it. Worrying about people ain’t worth it.” 

Without thinking, Conan countered, “I think you’re worth it!” 

Gavin looked up at the android, making direct eye contact with him. It was hard to tell sincerity just from his voice, because it was always so damn monotone. But even he could see the honesty in his eyes. The softness of his facial expression, the genuine concern and worry Conan held for him. Gavin’s efforts to push people away had typically been successful. Even those who really put in the effort to get to know him, usually gave up at some point or another. Why was it failing now? Why was this damn  _ android _ , of all people, the one to give a shit about him? 

And why was  _ he _ starting to give a shit about a fucking android? Why did it hurt so much to see Conan’s dejected eyes? To see his worry? To see his hurt?

He couldn’t let this happen. Not now. He couldn’t let himself get attached. Especially not to Conan - and he didn’t want the reverse either. Gavin opened his mouth, ready to let loose a string of insults, ready to tear the android down and push him away again. Ready to be the same that he’s always been. But when his mouth opened, nothing came out. His words, his vitriol, his aggression, they were all lost on him in that moment. He felt Conan’s eyes drilling a hole into him, as if he could see right into Gavin’s soul. He wondered briefly if the android could somehow read his thoughts - if he knew what Gavin was thinking. If he could see how Gavin’s heart was sinking to his stomach. 

But, Gavin didn’t say a word. Neither of them did. The detective simply grabbed his keys off his desk and stormed off, leaving the precinct. And leaving Conan there, confused and alone. 

 


	5. Worth It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conan and Gavin have to reconcile.

Gavin never liked androids. And poor Conan was at a loss for trying to become a more compatible partner to him. After being left alone in the precinct, he simply could not focus on his research and work. Which was incredibly unusual, as Conan was always pinpoint focused on his mission. He couldn’t understand why the seemingly insignificant encounter with Detective Reed was affecting him to this extent. It felt as if there was some kind of bug in his programming. He needed answers, and there were few people he could think to turn to for help.

Conan walked across the precinct towards his predecessor, RK800. Connor was walking towards his desk when Conan suddenly grabbed his forearm, attempting to form a connection with him. The artificial skin on Conan’s hand dissolved away, and after a moment of hesitation, Connor did the same. The two stared at one another, LEDs flickering as they communicated silently. Unconsciously, tons of information transferred between the two of them. Conan received a large chunk of Connor’s memories - the week of the revolution, his bond with Lieutenant Anderson, the current cases he was working on, and much more. And Connor experienced Conan’s shorter existence, only being activated after the revolution, he had very little of his life to share. There were some things, like the smaller cases that Conan had worked on with the DPD, and when he given new instructions and rules that conflicted with his original programming.

But the biggest thing that flooded Connor’s mind after making contact with his newer model was Detective Reed. He was suddenly hit with a wall of emotions and confusion. There were feelings similar to his bond with Hank - empathy, worry, and caring. But there was something more than that too, something that Connor didn’t have with Hank. Something he couldn’t quite understand… 

The exchange was overwhelming for the both of them, and they broke apart only moments later. Both shaken by the experience, neither of them moved or reacted for a few short moments. The two of them were not close, but still, Connor saw Conan like a brother. He knew that Conan needed his help. But comprehending and coping with emotions were definitely not his forte. So, he decided to reach out to someone who might have better advice. Looking up at Conan, he said quietly, “I’m going to speak to Lieutenant Anderson.” 

Conan nodded and watched as Connor walked away, towards the joint desk he shared with the lieutenant. He watched as his predecessor sat down on Hank’s desk, speaking discreetly to him. He could easily listen in on the conversation with his advanced hearing, but chose to turn his attention elsewhere. He looked over at the desk he shared with Detective Reed, and was concerned to see that he had yet to show up. He was typically punctual, and Conan couldn’t think of an explanation for why he had yet to arrive. He knew he needed some way to pass the time until the detective arrived, so he sat down and started analyzing the information from his console. Their current goal for this case was to find out more about the gang Red Thirius, specifically to track down the android who was at the crime scene.

A few minutes passed before he was interrupted by Hank, who was trying to get his attention. Conan turned away from the console and greeted the lieutenant. Hank returned the favor, and then suggested, “Hey, why don’t we go to the break room for a minute, kiddo?” 

The two of them sat down on one of the old, well worn couches in the break room. It was raggedy and had been used for many years, but still functional. Hank took a long sip of his coffee before speaking once more, “So, I hear you’re having trouble with Gavin?” 

“It seems I’m unable to be a compatible partner to Detective Reed. He also does not seem to like the fact that I’m frequently concerned for his well being.”

Hank chucked, “Yeah, that sounds like Gavin,” he paused for another sip of coffee, and to find his words, “Listen, Conan. Like I told you before, Gavin is a real asshole. But no one is an asshole for no reason. We’ve all been hurt before and he’s no exception. He’s just too scared of getting close to someone, ‘cause he’s afraid of getting hurt again.” 

“I have no intention of harming Detective Reed. In fact I intend to prevent him from coming in harm’s way.”

“I don’t mean physical harm, Conan. I mean hurt emotionally,” Hank put a closed fist over his heart, to emphasize what he meant, “Connor told me that Gavin stormed off last night and left you alone. How did that make you feel?”

Conan furrowed his brows and replayed what had happened the night before in his mind. He recalled the reaction he had, and the thoughts that crossed his mind. But the  _ feeling _ ? He honestly wasn’t sure, “I… I don’t know. I felt… confused by the irrationality of his response. I felt concerned for his well being. I felt like… he treated me unfairly. And I was not content with the outcome of the conversation.” 

Hank put a hand on Conan’s shoulder, “That’s all just a fancy way of saying that someone you cared about hurt your feelings. It’s something that happens to everyone. And it’s what Gavin is afraid of having happen to him, so he tries to push people away instead of taking that risk.” 

Conan contemplated Hank’s words. This was all so new to him. He had always been focused on accomplishing a series of tasks, one after the other. And now suddenly, seemingly insignificant things were getting in the way of that. But were they so insignificant? If it means so much that it interrupts his abilities to accomplish the task at hand, than it must matter, right? It felt like everything he knew was starting to fall apart at the seams. “What do you think I should do?” Conan finally asked.

“Unfortunately, that’s something I can’t tell you. You’re gonna have to decide for yourself. But like I told you before, the best thing to do is to be who you want to be. Be honest, and say what’s on your mind.” 

“Thank you, Hank.”

Hank gave a loving pat to Conan, and a warm smile. Conan smiled back, a bit awkwardly, but knowing Connor, Hank could tell it was genuine. Soon, Conan was once again alone, sitting on the old couch by himself. He was attempting to construct possible scenarios in his mind of how to approach Gavin and the possible outcomes, but human unpredictability was an impossible factor account for. 

________________________________________________________________

Gavin had just arrived at the precinct, coffee and doughnuts in hand. He had slept in this morning, after a long night of insomnia and restlessness. He was surprised to see Hank waiting by his desk, and set down his stuff, staring at the Lieutenant skeptically, “‘Morning, Gavin,” said Hank.

“What do you want, old man?”

“I just wanna talk to you for a minute. Don’t worry, I’m not here to interrogate you.”

Gavin rolled his eyes, still tired from his lack of sleep. He wasn’t in the mood for conversation, but he relented, hoping to get Hank to go away, “Ok, I’ll bite. What is it?”

“I just wanted to talk about Conan,” Hank said, skipping straight to the point, “He told me about the other night. He’s real worried about you, and I can tell you really hurt him.”

Gavin narrowed his eyes and scowled, “Why would I give a shit about that? And why do you care anyway?”

Hank shook his head and got close, lowering his voice to a serious tone, “Listen, Gavin. You know damn well why I care. If you were treating Connor this way, I’d have already decked you in the jaw. Secondly, you’re not hiding anything from me. I see past the facade you put up. I  _ know _ you care about him. And it’s about damn time you grow up and stop being afraid of letting someone in. We’ve all been hurt by someone before, but it’s no excuse to hide away for the rest of your life and push someone away whose only trying to be your friend.”

Gavin angrily countered, “You don’t know a damn thing, old man! Why don’t you just fuck off and mind your own business.” 

Hank didn’t move an inch, only shaking his head and continuing to stare directly at him. He wasn’t gonna back down on this, “This isn’t a personal attack on you, kiddo. I’m just trying to get you to open your eyes.” 

Gavin looked away. He was brimming with anger, but also with shame. Deep down, he knew that Hank had a point. And he knew that he treated Conan like shit. He cursed under his breath, and then sighed, trying to calm himself. Without turning back to Hank, he muttered, “Ok, fine. I’ll talk to him. Will that get you off my fucking back?” 

“Gavin, I’m not gonna make you do anything. But I think you know what you should do.”

Gavin sighed again. He was so tired and dejected that his anger had melted away, leaving only guilt and confusion in its wake. He slumped into his chair and put his face into his hands, “I just can’t believe I’m letting this happen over a fucking  _ android _ . Why do I even care?” he asked rhetorically. 

“Hey, if it makes you feel any better, I can’t believe I’m caring a ounce about anything that has to do with you,” Hank said with his biting sense of humor. Normally Gavin would throw an insult back, but he was so mentally exhausted. And with what was on his mind, insulting Hank was, not surprisingly, very low on his list of priorities. Hank patted Gavin’s back and said, “Good luck, kiddo.” before walking off back to his desk.

Gavin didn’t move for a solid minute, just wallowed in the waves of guilt and embarrassment he was feeling. He wished he could be back in bed, and just avoid the things he knew he had to face. But he couldn’t put it off forever.

He sat up, and scanned the precinct, looking around for Conan. Usually he’d be waiting right behind him, or leaning over his shoulder, or just generally being way too close. Deep down he wished that Conan was there, perfectly unphased by last night, so that he could avoid having to seek him out and reconcile. But, despite his wishes, he began searching the area, quickly spotting him in the break room. Gavin braced himself, and hesitantly joined Conan on the couch, refusing to look him in the face. 

“Good morning, Detective Reed.”

Gavin signed, “Hey, uh… Listen, Conan,” he perked up at that sound as Gavin rarely, if ever, addressed him by his name, “I just wanted to… say ‘I’m sorry’, I guess. For the other night.” Conan stared at him, wondering if he’d say more. Gavin felt self conscious as hell, and he was absolutely terrible at apologies, so he wasn’t sure what to say. But he continued anyway, stumbling over his words, “I just… I feel kinda bad about it. I get you’re just worried about me and all that. I just really thought you’d be better off not caring about me. It’s easier that way, for the both of us.”

“I understand that,” Conan said, “You’re afraid of becoming too invested in an emotional relationship, so you’d rather push people away to prevent the risk of grief. And you don’t want the same to happen to me.”

“I-I’m not afraid of it! I’m not a coward,” Gavin huffed indignantly, “I just don’t necessarily  _ want _ it. That’s all.”

Conan thought back to what Hank said to him,  _ Be honest, and say what’s on your mind. _ What was on his mind? What did he want to say? For the first time ever, he felt as if his thoughts and intentions were jumbled, and he couldn’t pinpoint what his next goal was. So, instead, he simply stated, “I’m confused.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow at him, “What the hell are you confused about? I thought you were some perfect machine.”

Conan spilled everything he was thinking all at once, as if Gavin had said some magic words that opened the floodgates from his mind, “I’m confused as to how you can consistently prevent the formation of emotional bonds, when humans require such bonds to be mentally healthy. I’m confused why you believe the risk of being emotionally harmed outweighs the benefits of healthy emotional relationships. I do not understand why you keep pushing me away and insulting me when it would be beneficial for this case to be compatible partners. I don’t understand why you pretend that you do feel empathetic towards me, when your behavior clearly indicates that you do. I don’t understand why you pretend not to like me when my sensors indicate that you experience arousal when you see m-”

In an instant, Gavin smashed a hand over Conan’s mouth, “Shut the fuck up! People are going to fucking hear you!” A few officers had been peeking into the break room, eavesdropping and whispering to one another. Gavin grunted and cursed, furious at Conan’s lack of social tact. But more than anything he was embarrassed as hell, his cheeks turning red as Conan seemed to want to spill all his secrets in the middle of the break room. He grabbed Conan’s wrist and ordered, “Come on you plastic prick!” He dragged Conan out of the breakroom and towards the exit, trying his best to ignore people's’ stares. He knew it was far too late, that the whispers and rumors would already be creeping their way around the precinct. But he wanted nothing more than to just get out, to get away from people for just a moment, to have a moment of goddamn privacy. 

Gavin kept walking, still fuming with rage and shame, letting his thoughts of what people would think dominate his mind. He was still holding Conan’s wrist, dragging the android along as he stormed off to the parking garage where he kept his car. When they finally reached it, he let go of his bone breaking grip, and sat in the driver’s seat, slamming the door behind him. He simply sat there in silence, arms crossed, waiting as Conan slowly opened the opposite door and sat down in the passenger seat. He sat awkwardly, hands folded in his lap, as always. Gavin was still huffing, both about Conan’s words and what he just did. He knew he only made it worse by storming out like that, but he didn’t care. He just wanted to be alone. Or… alone with Conan, he supposed. He  _ did _ drag him all the way out to his car. He had no idea what drove him to do that, especially now that he was sitting in silence with him, completely alone. 

Conan’s voice pierced the silence, “I apologize for what I said, Detective Reed. I did not realize that it would be-” 

“Shut it, tin can. I just need a minute to think.” 

There was only a short moment of silence before Conan, overwhelmed with the weight of the situation, suddenly shouted,“No!”

**[** **_software instability_ ** **]^**

Gavin turned to the android, surprise clearly written on his face, “Huh?”

“I’m not just going to ‘shut up’ anymore! You’re always ordering me around, giving me commands and irrational instructions. It’s not… it’s not  _ fair _ !”

**[** **_software instability_ ** **]^**

Gavin stared at him in disbelief. Conan rarely expressed emotion at all, much less to this extent. He didn’t know what to say, “Conan, I-”

“When are you going to begin treating me like a real person, Gavin?” 

**[** **_software instability_ ** **]** ▲

The detective was flooded with guilt and bewilderment. Where was all this coming from? Did Conan secretly feel this way all along? How could he never see it? Was he hiding it intentionally, or was Gavin just too much of an idiot to notice? This was all so sudden, and he was completely at a loss for words. He simply stared at the android, mouth agape. 

Silence once again fell between the two. Conan felt like suddenly, he had broken free of something. That he had broken free of whatever was holding him back all this time. He was overwhelmed with… emotions. Many of which he couldn’t possibly identify. He sat back in his chair and looked straight ahead, trying to organize his thoughts. He couldn’t believe his outburst, how he felt like he had no control over what he just said. How it felt like the irrational feelings welling up in his mind took ahold of him. 

Finally, Gavin blurted out, “Look, I’m sorry, ok? I’m sorry! I’m sorry for everything, I’m sorry for acting like a fucking asshole. I know I’m an asshole. And I know I’m too much of a fucking coward to face my feelings,” it was his turn now to spill everything that had been weighing on his mind, “I’m just scared and confused, ok? I never let anyone in. And I’ve only felt this way about a few people, and none of them were ever androids! That’s why it’s so damn hard to deal with…”

Conan paused, before pushing Gavin further, “Feel what way?”

“Huh?”

“You said that you’ve only ‘felt this way’ about a few people,” Conan reminded him, “Feel what way?” 

Gavin bit his lip, eyes locked on the ground, “I-I don’t know. I guess that it’s just… caring. It’s giving a shit about you.”

“Are you positive that it’s not more than that?” Conan asked, trying to push Gavin to reveal more. 

“Like I said, I don’t know!” Gavin countered, frustration growing once more, “I don’t usually let myself get to this point with people.” 

Gavin’s words hung over them, only adding to the tense atmosphere. The weight of the situation felt heavy on his shoulders, making him feel more exhausted than he was before. Without warning, Conan quietly reached over and touched Gavin’s hand. Normally, he would recoil at any kind of touch like this, but this time he didn’t. There was no one else around, no one he had to perform for. No reason to put up his facade. He still didn’t look up from the floor, but he allowed his fingers to become intertwined with Conan’s. For the first time for as long as he could remember, he left himself be vulnerable. He put his guard down, and let himself enjoy this tiny, fleeting moment of intimacy. 

“I’m sorry,” Gavin whispered. 

“I forgive you. I hope we can move past this. And I hope we can become… closer.” 

Gavin couldn’t believe that after all this, Conan was still putting in that effort for him. That he was still willing to be there for him. In that moment, Gavin simultaneously felt so good, but also like he was an absolute piece of shit. He felt like he didn’t deserve it. And he probably didn’t, but Conan was still giving him another chance anyway. 

Without thinking, Gavin leaned out of his seat, releasing his hand from Conan’s. Before he had time to think about what he was doing, he had his arms wrapped around Conan, holding him tight. Conan was equally as surprised as he was, and wasn’t sure how to respond at first. But something in him instinctively knew what to do, and just like that, the two were in a tight embrace. It was awkward as hell, and there was barely enough space for it in the tiny car, but the sudden act of compassion from Gavin warmed Conan in a way he couldn’t describe. 

Gavin knew he’d have to go back inside the precinct with Conan eventually, meeting everyone’s side-eyes and questions and teasing. But for one fleeting moment, he didn’t give a shit. He had made up his mind already - to try harder, and to take advantage of this next chance Conan was giving him. His fears of intimacy and attachment, his dislike of androids, his shame and guilt, all suddenly seemed to not matter. But soon it’d have to end, and he knew damn well it would only result in more awkwardness and confusion. But he figured that just this once, it would be worth it. 


	6. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Conan have a very long night at work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooo wee! This is by far my longest chapter yet - 14 whole pages on the google doc I'm writing it in!!! (and that's times new roman 12 pt. font)! I REALLY hope y'all like it, I've been building up to this one for a while. 
> 
> Also thank you for all the kudos and wonderful feedback! I try my best to respond to every comment, so if I don't reply to yours don't worry! I probably just haven't gotten to it yet. Thanks all!!

Gavin never liked androids. But, he was pretty sure he could tolerate this one. After their conversation in the car, things started to look up. Of course, Gavin had to deal with the ire of his coworkers. Many teased him relentlessly, especially those who had overheard their talk in the break room. Of course, all truths are subject to a game of telephone so by the time it had gotten back to him, the story was completely different. 

“I heard that Conan broke up with you, eh?” said one of his coworkers, faking a concerned tone.

Gavin countered, “Pretty hard to break up with someone you’ve never dated.”

It’s not like he ever cared about his reputation around the precinct, but this time was different. He didn’t care if someone called him an asshole, he  _ knew _ he was. But hearing rumors as absurd that he was dating an android just felt like it was crossing some line. However, there was no point in getting hung up about it. Rumors are rumors, and he knew they’d fade with time, and that eventually they’d all move on to the next easy target. It was just his 15 minutes in the spotlight, and he guessed he could live with it. 

Gavin had a bigger priority at the moment. Not that he’d ever say it explicitly, but trying to treat Conan better was pretty damn important to him. Conan had given him a second chance, and that was honestly more than Gavin thought he deserved. Even still, being an asshole is a hard habit to break. He constantly had to catch himself before saying something especially mean spirited. And trying to get himself to use manners and common courtesy? Good fucking luck.

But that was ok, Conan knew Gavin well at this point. He knew more about him than Gavin could probably ever guess. And he could tell that something was changing, that some kind of progress was being made. Slowly, but surely. The detective would still throw his usual insults at him, but they were more playful, rather than the venom and vitriol he’d spit when they first met. And Gavin wasn’t the only one beginning to change, Conan was starting to develop in his own way as well. 

Gavin walked towards his desk, playfully shoving Conan en route, “Get outta my way, douchebag,” he said with a little side smile. 

Conan turned his head, and without a single shift from his monotone voice, he said, “Fuck off, Detective Reed.” 

Gavin whipped around to face Conan, who had a proud smile on his face, as if he were a 3rd grader who just answered a homework question correctly. The detective immediately burst into hysterics, unable to control his laughter. Conan stared at him, a little confused, before Gavin finally attempted to clarify, “Dude. That was the goofiest way I’ve ever heard anyone say ‘fuck off’ in my whole life.” 

“I’m sorry, Detective. How should I say it?”

“Usually people say it a little more aggressively than that. Your voice is always so flat. You’ve got no inflection.” 

Conan nodded, “Right. I’ll keep that in mind for future reference.” 

Gavin rolled his eyes, and returned to his desk, sitting just across from Conan. There was always a time for fucking around, but as of right now, he had his eyes on the prize. They were making good headway on this case, and he was feeling ambitious. However simple it may have seemed at first, unfortunately, they were still far from their goal. Not only did they have to track down the location of that particular android who was at the crime scene, they had to file a load of paperwork. Paperwork for further investigation, for the weapons they used, for Conan’s injury they had to repair, a warrant in case they find another place to investigate, and plenty more. Gavin sighed, he knew it would be a long day. 

Conan peered across the desk and inquired, “Detective Reed, have you eaten anything today?”

“Uh, I had a coffee this morning. What’s it to you?”

“It would be beneficial for you to eat at least three times a day. Not eating regularly could have consequences for your digestive system, and much more. Shall I go get you something to eat?” 

Gavin thought back to the last time Conan had gotten him food. He’d picked it up for him without even asking. He felt an echo of guilt for being so rude to him at the time,  “You don’t have to do that, I’m alright,” Gavin insisted. 

“Detective, I really think you should-”

“Alright, alright. I’ll go get some lunch in an hour, ok? Would that make you happy?”

“Yes.”

Having satisfied him, Gavin got back to work, slipping his headphones on. Although, he should have known by now that Conan takes things pretty literally. Gavin was deep into his work, listening to his music. When suddenly, Conan shoves the headphones off of his ears, and before Gavin can ask him what the fuck he wants, Conan says, “Detective Reed, it’s been an hour. Are you going to get your lunch now?” 

“Uhh, can you give me another hour? I’m really in the zone here,” Gavin said, trying to make an excuse not to leave his desk. 

Conan’s LED briefly turned yellow. But, he relented, leaving the Gavin to his work for another 60 minutes. Once that time passed, he once again prodded the detective to go get something to eat. 

“I’ll get some later,” Gavin said dismissively, still clearly focused on his work. 

Conan wasn’t satisfied this time. He had to try a new tactic. What would the detective respond to? He came up with an idea, turning back to Gavin, “Hey idiot,” he said in a harsh tone, catching the man’s attention. 

He raised an eyebrow and looked up from his terminal, “Huh?”  
“Go get something to eat, dumbass.”

The detective stared at him in disbelief for a moment, and then smirked, “Hey, you’re starting to sound like a real person now! So proud of you,” he said teasingly, “But fine fine, I’ll get some lunch. I need a break from this damn paperwork anyway.” And with that he finally stood up, grunting as he stretched his cramped muscles. He walked off nonchalantly, whistling the last song he had been listening to. 

Conan thought to himself how Gavin responded positively to the slight aggression and assertiveness. He’d have to make note of that for later. 

But, for now, he had work to do. 

After Gavin returned with lunch in hand, the two of them continued on their seemingly endless journey of paperwork and searching files. They bounced ideas off of each other of where would be ideal to search, and whether or not this case could potentially be escalated. As much as Gavin hated to admit it, going up against an entire gang was just a bit out of his pay grade. And he was not up for another shootout, especially knowing that Conan would most definitely throw himself in front of a bullet. He knew that Conan would protect him at all costs and that, well… It scared the shit out of him. That’s why they were focused on trying to catch just the one suspect, and then they could decide what to do from there. 

This was by far his least favorite part of the job, it felt like hours and hours of busy work to come up with only the smallest inkling of a clue. Gavin was much more of a hands-on person, he wanted to be on the scene, investigating the evidence up close and personal. But, he had to suck it up and keep his mind on track if he wanted to bust this case. 

The two of them chatted frequently to pass the time, although Conan’s lack of social skills and life experience, proved to be an obstacle to conversation. Gavin shared some of his music with Conan, who seemed to surprised by the sound of it, “So, whadaya think?” Gavin asked.

“I don’t know. I’ve never really listened to music, so I have nothing to compare it to.”

Gavin furrowed his brows, “What do you mean you’ve never listened to music?”

Conan shrugged, “I don’t really do much aside from work, Detective Reed. And I was only reactivated a very short time ago. I lack a lot of experience.” 

“Huh,” Gavin responded, feeling pity for the android. Only a few short months of life, thrust straight into a new and changing world with no life experience. And on top of that, being told that he can no longer do what he was programmed for. What a real shitty way to get started, huh? He couldn’t think of an appropriate response, however, so he opted instead to stay quiet. 

The hours creeped by, and the two of them were left sitting there at their terminals, even as their coworkers started to clear out for the night. The sun had long since gone down, and the precinct they worked in grew quiet. Only the sound of creaking chairs and the  _ clack clack clack  _ of the keyboards under their fingers. Gavin’s eyelids felt heavy and his mind was exhausted. He wanted to keep going, he felt like they made frustratingly little progress. The clock was ticking. He had… to keep… working…

Conan peaked over to see the detective slumped over his desk, head rested on his folded arms. He quietly stood from his chair and approached Gavin, making sure he was ok. He had no real reason to be concerned, but he just had to be sure that it wasn’t something out of the ordinary that could have potentially caused him to fall unconscious. He crouched down beside Gavin, and after a quick scan, determined that everything was typical. It was simply exhaustion that had caused him to fall asleep. 

He observed the sleeping detective, the slow rise and fall of his chest, the occasional quiet snores. Conan could simulate sleep by going into a standby mode, but it wasn’t necessary. Gavin, on the other hand, just like any other human, needed sleep to function normally. He wondered what that would be like. To sleep, and feel refreshed when you wake. The satisfaction of going to bed exhausted, and awaking, rejuvenated with new energy. To feel your muscles relax and breathing slow as you quietly slipped in unconsciousness. He wondered what it was like to dream.

He so sorely wished in that moment that he could connect to Gavin the way he could connect to another android, that they could instantly exchange thoughts and memories. He wanted to know everything felt. He wanted to know what Gavin thought. Not just about sleep, but about anything. About his work, about his friends and family, about his goals, his life… About him. What did Gavin  _ really _ think about Conan? His curiosity burned in him like a flame. The desire to know more about the detective ached, a kind of heaviness in his heart that Conan had never felt before. Emotions he couldn’t possibly put into words. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Conan was caressing Gavin’s face in his hand. The artificial skin drawn back, exposing himself to the raw contact. He felt the rough, scratchy hairs on Gavin’s chin, covering surprisingly soft skin. He felt the slightest micro movements of the body as it went about its typical biological functions. He felt… Gavin Reed. And even though they had touched before, it felt like the first time. 

Suddenly, the man began to stir. His sleep was disturbed by Conan’s unexpected touch, and as he opened his eyes, Conan quickly pulled his hand away. He had a delayed response to Conan’s presence, but when he finally noticed, he jumped back. He had awoken to the android towering over him, blue eyes piercing into him.

He cried out in surprise, “Agh! Jesus Christ, Conan! You scared the shit out of me!”

“I’m sorry, Detective.”

Gavin groaned, stretching his cramped muscles. He had not fallen asleep in a very comfortable position. He looked up at Conan, typical grumpy expression painted on his face, “What, were you watching me sleep, you creep?”

Conan looked away, feeling ashamed. He sort of was watching Gavin sleep, and touching him on top of that. It was a good thing that expressions rarely showed on his face, “I was just checking up on you.” 

“Whatever you say,” the man stood up and stretched once more, releasing a few satisfying cracks, “Well, I’m definitely going home now. You probably should, too.” 

“I think I will stay here for the night. But thank you, Detective.”

Gavin made a face at him, “Stay here? The fuck are you talking about? You should go home and rest, idiot.”

Conan’s LED flickered, “I do not need rest, Detective Reed. Also, I do not have a home, at least not in the way that you do.”

“What do you mean? You don’t have a place to stay?” Gavin asked incredulously. 

“I am welcome to go to Jericho. However, they have limited space, and its quite far from here. Most nights, I simply stay here and go on standby mode until the morning.”

Gavin was shocked. He had never really thought about where Conan went at night, he’d just assumed that he had a place to stay. An apartment, or a couch to crash on at the very least. Impulsively, he said, “You can come stay at my place for the night, if you want.” 

The corner of Conan’s lip twitched, “Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to be an inconvenience.” 

Gavin’s heart sank to hear him say that. He’s never had a place to call his own and he’s worried about being an  _ inconvenience _ to someone? At the moment, Conan seemed to Gavin like some kind of lost puppy. “Listen, Conan. You can sleep on my couch or something. Just come with me, before I change my mind.” 

Conan didn’t protest any further. He simply accepted, and the two of them made their way to Gavin’s parked car. Gavin’s mind was raising, he couldn’t believe he’d just offered to have a fucking android come stay in his home. What the hell had gotten into him? Had he drank one too many cups of coffee and the caffeine finally fried his brain? 

But, he’d made his offer, and even went the extra strep to convince Conan to come. It was far too late now. He, quite literally, asked for it. 

The car ride there was short and mostly quiet, only the sound of Gavin’s music filling the awkward atmosphere. Conan had never been to anyone’s house before, and he had no idea what to think. He didn’t know anything about etiquette or what’s appropriate in this situation. But, knowing Gavin, he assured himself that Gavin would tell him what to do.

When they arrived, Gavin stumbled with his keys to open the door. Not only was he exhausted, but he was nervous as hell, especially with Conan looming over him expectantly. After succeeding with the lock, he swung the door open and invited the android inside, “Uh, sorry it’s not very clean. Wasn’t exactly expecting to bring someone home tonight.” Gavin laughed awkwardly, kicking himself for using that phrasing. But, he figured that Conan wouldn’t know the connotations of it anyway, so that was alright, “Make yourself at home.”

Conan saw Gavin kick his shoes off by the door, and extrapolated that he should do the same. He took off his sleek white coat, and hung it on the coat rack, where Gavin had just put his hoodie moments before. He turned to look at Conan, wearing only dark jeans and his black turtleneck. He looked silly, but also kind of adorable, “You look ridiculous in that sweater,” Gavin sneered, not daring to confess what he was actually thinking. 

Conan remembered earlier, how Gavin responded positively to being teased, and retorted, “I look ridiculous? Have you tried looking in a mirror, detective?” 

Gavin bumped up against the android, “Shut your mouth,” he said, but then gave him a big grin. He loved to see Conan with a little attitude. Seeing him develop his own personality and speak out was strangely gratifying, although he couldn’t quite place why. Maybe it was because the insults came from such a soft and elegant looking person, only increasing the humor of it. Maybe it was because seeing him be assertive made Gavin feel… 

He caught himself on that thought. No, no, he was just tired, it’d been a long day. And he was about ready to go to bed. Although he figured he’d help Conan settle in. Gavin lead him to the living room and offered him the couch to sleep on, “I know it’s not much, but beggars can’t be choosers, right?” He playfully slapped Conan on the back, “I’ll get you a blanket and pillow.” 

“That won’t be necessary. I don’t need warmth or comfort, or even sleep at all.” 

“Well whatever, it’s just a formality,” Gavin said defensively, not wanting to admit that he sort of forgot Conan wasn’t a typical person. He retrieved the two items and brought them back to the living room, tossing them on the couch, “There, you should be all good for the night, now.”

“Thank you, Detective Reed.”

“You’re sleeping in my damn house. Just call me Gavin, ok?”

“Ok,” Conan said with a small smile, “Thank you, Gavin. For letting me stay here. It is a very kind gesture,” his mouth hung open momentarily, as if searching for the right words, “It means a lot to me.” 

Maybe it was just late, maybe Gavin was just tired, maybe it was cause a tall, strikingly handsome android was standing right in front of him in his own home, thanking him in the sweetest voice, but Gavin’s face turned a soft pink. Oh, what was he thinking?! It was nothing, nothing at all. He just needed to get some sleep. Right?

Feeling flustered, he fell back on his default attitude, “Yeah, yeah. Get some sleep you idiot,” He said, but he couldn’t hide the blush on his face or the obvious embarrassment. He walked away quickly, wanting to get out of the situation. When get reached his room, he urgently shut the door behind him, putting his hands over his face. “I’m such an idiot!” he said quietly to himself, swearing a couple times to emphasize his anger. How in the world did he get here? An android in his fucking house, and even worse he’s attracted to him? What the hell was wrong with him?

It didn’t matter now. He convinced himself that all he needed was some rest and everything would be just fine in the morning. He didn’t even bother with a shower, he decided to take one in the morning. All he wanted was to be in his bed right now, drifting off to the sweet release of sleep. He stripped off his pants and shirt, getting under the covers and wrapping up tight. He tried to get his mind off the stress of the day, and let his thoughts wander as he laid in bed. It was nice and chilly in his room, perfect for getting cozy under the blankets.  _ And cuddling with someone- _ No! He had to get his mind off that. All he needed to do was relax and fall asleep. Easy.  _ It’d be easier if someone was here-  _ Ugh, shut up brain!  _ Holding me in his arms-  _ Agh!

Gavin sat straight up in his bed and took a long swig of the water bottle he kept by his bed. He couldn’t stop thinking about how just in the other room, Conan was there. Lying alone on his couch. And here he was, laying alone in his bed. Something in him ached. He wasn’t dumb, he knew the feeling. It was longing. 

There was nothing to lose now. He had already invited Conan over to his fucking  _ house _ . What’s even the point in trying to pretend anymore? He had to admit it - he cares about Conan. He cares about his emotions, his safety, and his comfort. That’s why he went through all this fucking trouble. No use in denying it, he was in too deep. He let himself get sucked in, and now he was facing the consequences. Gavin groaned, putting his hands over his face once more. He had to a make a choice now. Either lay here restlessly, or… 

He slowly opened to door. Conan was still sitting up straight on the couch, he hadn’t gone into his standby mode yet. He turned at the sound of the creaking hinges, and saw Gavin looking at him. Gavin sighed, and gestured for Conan to come, not even bothering to try and make an excuse or justify himself. Without hesitation, Conan got up and walked over eagerly. Almost like he had been waiting for it to happen. 

Gavin welcomed him inside his room. He tried to make an excuse, feeling flustered as hell when Conan stared at him expectantly, “I felt bad having you sleep on the couch. My bed is big enough. Just sleep in here, ok?”

“Thank you. I appreciate that.” 

Gavin fell right back into bed, mentally and physically drained. Conan slowly lifted the covers and got under, as if barely familiar with the concept of a bed. Gavin turned away from him, still embarrassed as hell. That aching in his chest was starting to subside, but it was slowly being replaced with a new one. He had Conan here now, but he only wanted him closer still. Internally, he was battling himself, already scolding himself for becoming attached. But it was even worse now that the feelings were only increasing. 

Conan, on the other hand, felt calmed. It was nice to be close to Gavin again. He worried so much about him, he always wanted to make sure he was safe and well. He always wanted to be there to watch over the man, be his guardian. But there was another feeling bubbling up inside him; an urge. All these new desires were so difficult to understand, no one ever warned him about this, no one ever warned him what it was like to  _ want _ .

He looked over at the man, curled up under the blankets, looking so soft and comfortable. The vast majority of the time, Gavin was tense and worked up, as if constantly ready for a fight. But now was one of those rare times where he let himself relax, and be vulnerable. Conan knew little of social boundaries, and had been told over and over to be himself and do what he wants. There was no reason  _ not _ to follow his desires. All the cacophony of thoughts bouncing around his head cleared, leaving one path. For the first time, it felt like, he knew exactly what  _ he _ wanted. 

Gavin was still turned away from Conan, trying to clear his head. Unlike the android, who typically had a one track mind, Gavin constantly fought with himself. He felt so conflicted. He’d heard about the reasons androids became deviant. How they were constantly ordered around, always had to be obedient, always had to meet certain expectations. But deep down inside, their emotions and desires were kept bottled up until it all suddenly exploded out. He was finally starting to understand how similar humans and androids really were. Maybe he wasn’t so different than them. Maybe he, too, could chose what he wanted to do, despite everyone else’s expectations of him. Despite  _ his own _ expectations for himself.

And, as if on cue, he felt a gentle touch across his skin. Goosebumps raised at the unexpected contact. Conan’s arm slowly wrapped around his body, the surprisingly warm hand finding its place on Gavin’s chest. Then came the rest of Conan, scooting himself closer until their bodies were pressed against one another. Gavin tensed up, startled by how bold Conan was. He hadn’t had this kind of intimacy in years, and it felt somehow foreign to him. But the careful, deliberate touch caused Gavin to let his guard down. It was like the wall that he’d so painstakingly built up to keep other people out, suddenly came crashing down in a single moment. 

And damn did it feel good. 

A tingly and warm feeling enveloped his body. He felt so safe and protected, like he didn’t have anything to fear anymore. Gavin placed his hand over Conan’s, holding it even closer to him. Conan responded in suit, pulling the man into him even closer, almost possessively. Like he didn’t ever want to let Gavin go. And the detective was just fine with that. His heartbeat was increasing with each moment, a feeling of intense euphoria washing over him. 

Conan noticed the increasing pulse, and moved to whisper in Gavin’s ear, his soft lips brushing up against the man’s neck. Gavin shivered as Conan’s lips were pressed right up against his ear, speaking in a soft, dark voice, “Your heartbeat is increasing, Gavin. Are you ok?”

He knew that this kind of question was typical coming from Conan, but in this intimate moment it felt so much that he was talking dirty to him. He tried to keep his cool, “Yeah, I’m fine. Just… I just never do this.” 

Conan started tracing circles on the man’s hand with his thumb, and whispered, “Relax...” 

As if under hypnosis, the soft, methodical motions of Conan’s thumb and his gentle words caused Gavin to release the tension built up in muscles, and his breath to slow. His heartbeat went back down to normal, and finally he felt like he could drift off to sleep. 

Conan waited until Gavin had entered the REM stage of sleep, before feeling like he succeeded. The feelings billowing up in his chest felt like sunshine beaming out from his very core. He was terrible at categorizing emotion, but he had a pretty good idea of what he’d call this one. And with that thought, he entered into standby mode, letting himself drift off, still holding Gavin tight in his arms. 


	7. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Conan spend the morning together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for mentions of suicide in this chapter! Nothing too graphic, but it does explicitly mention suicide attempts. Please read carefully, love y'all <3

Gavin never liked androids. He always hated them. He thought they were glorified, overly expensive pieces of plastic that just caused more trouble than they were worth. But since the revolution, since seeing Markus speak, seeing all those innocent androids get slaughtered on live TV while peacefully protesting, since talking to random androids that he couldn’t even distinguish from people… Since meeting Conan, things were changing. And he knew it. He knew it was time for him to change. He looked up at Conan and finally said, “Yes. I think you’re a person. A real person, just like me.” 

Conan moved away from the mirror, leaning back on the opposite wall. If he could sigh, he probably would right now. He didn’t look at Gavin, just spoke, “I was programmed to hunt deviants. To bring them back to Cyberlife so that they could deactivated, and torn apart to look for whatever problem was causing their deviancy. Then suddenly, I was activated and told that that’s all changed. That deviants aren’t defective machines, they’re people. That all androids are people. That my job was to no longer hunt deviants, and that I’m supposed to chose for myself what to do,” he paused, and then asked, “What’s worse? To have no purpose? Or to be made with one, only for it to be stripped away?” 

Gavin figured that it was a rhetorical question. But in his mind he thought about when he was a teen, passing a cheap vape around with his friends, as he questioned his existence for the first time. As he came to the conclusion that life had no meaning. The depression and emptiness he felt, that he was sure all people have felt at some point. He figured that everyone either found a meaning - work, family, God, whatever, - or that they eventually offed themselves. He’d even gotten close to that point a few times, but was rescued by circumstance. His brother walking in before he could sink the razor into his skin, his college girlfriend calling an ambulance after he gave what he thought would be his last goodbye, throwing up the sleeping pills into the toilet as his body rejected the overdose that was meant to end his life. He thought about all the things that drove him to the edge. The emptiness, the isolation, the feeling that everyone he knows would be better off if he was gone. 

He looked up Conan. His partner. His friend. Maybe even more than that. He could see the distress on his face, he could see that all these feelings that Gavin had learned to cope with over the years, were all fresh and new to Conan. And even worse, he barely even knew who he was. He had no sense of identity. 

“Listen, Conan,” Gavin started, taking his partner’s hand in his own, “You’re so much more than your programming. Humans are just biological machines, too, ya know? We’re made to eat, sleep, fuck, and then die. But we’ve evolved past that and we made ourselves into something more. You may have been programmed to capture deviants, but I can see that you’re more than that. You’re smart, you’re intuitive, you’re really sweet and fun to talk to. You’re a guardian! You care so much about me that you’d put your life on the line, and you always want to make sure I’m safe and healthy,” Gavin sighed, pulling the android in closer, “You may not know who you are yet. That’s ok, it takes time. I’ve been on this earth for 36 years and I still doubt myself. I wonder who I am and what I believe. It’s part of being human. You and I aren’t so different, you know?” He looked down at the ground, already bracing himself for what he was about to say next, “And I… I want to be there. I want to be there for you and see who you become. I used to think you were an annoying piece of plastic garbage, and look at us now! I let you sleep in my bed for fuck’s sake. It can only go uphill from here, right?” 

He looked up at Conan expectantly. Conan looked like he was thinking hard, like he was trying to solve some kind of puzzle. He spoke quietly at first, “I… I want…” and then he gained more confidence, “I want to listen to music.”

Gavin raised an eyebrow at him - that wasn’t quite the answer he was expecting. But he laughed and said, “Well why didn’t you just say so?” 

Conan continued, his voice growing more excited, “And, I want to watch movies!”

Gavin smiled at him, “We can do that.”

“And I want to go out to the city. Not for an investigation, I just want to be there - for fun! I want to see animals, too!” 

“You know, I have two pet rats. I can let you hold them.” 

Conan looked at him with a wide grin, “Yes! I would love to do that. Could we go to the zoo, as well?” 

“Anything you want,” Gavin said, squeezing his hand. He couldn’t believe how childlike Conan was acting. It was like he was seeing the world for the first time. And then he thought, oh yeah, he kind of is! 

“Anything I want?” Conan asked inquisitively.

“Yes,  _ anything _ ,” Gavin emphasized, and then added on jokingly, “Except for murder, don’t do that.” 

“Can we take out my LED?”

Gavin was surprised by that. He knew that most androids did after the revolution, but Conan had always seemed content with having his in. But he answered, “Yeah, duh. If you want to.” 

Conan intertwined his fingers with his, “Will you do it?” 

“Uh…” Gavin was taken aback, but decided to humor him, “Yeah. I guess I could. It can’t be that hard right?” 

Conan looked at the bathroom sink, seeing a small pair of scissors. He picked them up and handed them to Gavin, “All you have to do is slide the scissors under, and it should come right off. Do not worry, you will not harm me.” 

Gavin was nervous, the idea of sticking scissors into Conan’s temple wasn’t so appealing. But this is what he wanted, and he knew he couldn’t hurt him anyway. So, the two of them faced the mirror, and Gavin, very slowly and deliberately, slid the sharp edge under the tiny circle, popping it out of place. It clinked as it fell into the sink anticlimactically. The artificial skin quickly covered back over the white spot, leaving Conan looking… well, human. 

Conan reached up and touched the spot with his fingers, feeling the smooth skin where his LED once was. The only indicator of him being any different than Gavin was gone, sitting uselessly in the sink. It was such a small difference, yet felt so significant. Quietly, he said, “Thank you.” 

“Yeah, no problem. Is there anything else you want me to do?” 

Conan sat for a moment. Yes, there was. And it had been on the back of his mind for a long time. He stood up, and turned to face Gavin. “I want to know what you think of me.”

“Didn’t I already tell you that? You’re my partner, and my friend. Just like I said.” 

“No, that’s not what I mean. I mean beyond that. What you really think of me, deep down,” Conan stepped closer, intertwining his fingers with Gavin’s once more, “As in, do you think of me in a sexual or romantic way?”

Gavin’s face turned beet red. Yet another incident of Conan’s lack of social tact putting him into a really awkward position. As least they were alone this time. But that meant he couldn’t escape answering him, “Uh… I-I mean, uh,” he stuttered. Conan’s eyes were staring him down, expectantly, making him feel self conscience as hell. 

“My sensors indicate that you frequently feel sexual arousal when you’re around me. But I don’t know if that means you’re attracted to me or if you’re interested in me,” Conan put his free hand on Gavin’s face, “I feel something for you that’s hard to describe. When I think about you, it feels like something in me is burning, but nothing is causing my systems to overheat. I care about you immensely, and I don’t want you to come in harm’s way. But I also want you close to me. Emotionally, and… physically.” 

Goddammit. Gavin was trapped. He’d either have to lie, and hurt Conan… or admit how he really felt. He’d kept it buried, always pushing it deep down. But after all they’d been through, after last night… What was the use in trying to hide it anymore? Especially right now. He didn’t give a shit anymore, instead letting all the tension from the many hours they spent together boil over.. He pulled his hand from Conan’s grip, startling him. With both his hands free, he grabbed the fabric of Conan’s sweater, pulling him in close, their faces only an inch apart. Conan could feel his hot breath on his lips. Both their hearts beat faster. In just a few simple words, Gavin was throwing away years and years of self isolation and irrational hatred. And what he was throwing out, he was replacing with new desires, and unbridled passion.

“Kiss me, you idiot.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES, I'm leaving this chapter on a cliffhanger! But don't worry, the next one should be out tomorrow. And I know it's short, I wanted it to be longer but I needed to break it up into two parts for better flow.


	8. All Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin and Conan finally come to term with their feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is PURE SMUT! Completely NSFW. Do not proceed if you're under 18.

Gavin never liked androids. But things change. With those last few words, he smashed his lips into Conan’s, eyes shut tight. He felt Conan freezing up, unsure of what to do. But after a moment, it seemed to click. Conan closed his eyes as well, moving into the kiss. He opened up his lips, allowing Gavin to slide his tongue across. All the tension from Gavin’s body released as he held Conan close, finally getting the sweet sensation he had been craving so much. But it was only for a short moment before Conan pulled away. Gavin looked up at him with slight confusion, still obviously longing for more. Conan stared down at the man, eyes blinking rapidly. Gavin panicked and asked, “What’s wrong?” worried that he had messed up, or gone too fast for him. 

“Nothing,” Conan said, grabbing Gavin’s waist and lowering his voice to a whisper, “Just downloaded some new functions.” 

With a sudden burst of aggression, Conan shoved Gavin up against the bathroom door. He grunted, his mouth still locked onto Conan’s. He wrapped his arms around his partner’s neck, pushing further into the sloppy, passionate kiss. It was heated, and Gavin felt like he couldn’t get enough. Conan moved away, allowing Gavin to gasp for air. He went straight to the man’s neck, biting down hard. This earned a groan from Gavin, which only encouraged him. He kept finding new places to bite, bucking his hips into Gavin, only pushing him further up against the door. Gavin clawed at Conan’s back under his shirt, likely leaving marks deep into this artificial skin.  

Conan leaned up close to his ear, the contact sending shivers down his spine, “Bedroom. Now.” He commanded. Fuck. That was hot. Gavin, as assertive and aggressive he was in his everyday life, absolutely loved a dominant partner. There was something about Conan’s tone of voice when he ordered him to do something that gave him a rush. 

“Y-yes,” Gavin stuttered out, breathing heavily as Conan still had him pinned against the door. There’s no way that he could overpower him even if he tried. 

“Yes,  _ what _ ?” Conan whispered, in a dark voice.

Gavin knew exactly what he wanted, “Yes sir.”

Conan picked the man up, bridal style, throwing open to door. Gavin, didn’t resist, keeping his arms wrapped around his neck. Conan was so strong that picking him up was practically effortless. He slid in to the bedroom, shutting the door behind them. Gavin was shocked at Conan’s behavior, like he was… experienced in this kind of thing. Still flustered, he asked, “W-where did you learn all this?” 

“I downloaded your internet history, searching for… relevant information.”

Gavin’s face turned red and his eyes widened.  _ Oh dear god _ . He knew exactly what he was in for. Conan reached the bed and slammed the smaller man down, pinning his wrists to the bed sheets. He looked down at his partner, taking in every little tiny detail. Every little imperfection and flaw that made him human. The scar across the bridge of his nose where it was once obviously broken, the unevenly shaved stubble, the circles under his eyes that indicated his lack of sleep. The same eyes that were now staring up at him, filled with lust and longing. Conan wanted him  _ so bad _ . He wanted. He wanted his body, he wanted his heart. He wanted to know every part of him. It burned in him like a flame, fueling every move that brought him closer to his lover. 

Gavin was starting to grow impatient, he hated being teased like this (who was he kidding? He  _ loved _ it, but that wasn’t the point)... He spoke once more, trying to tease and rile Conan up, “What are you waiting for?”

Conan leaned down to Gavin’s lips, but stopped just before they made contact. He knew how much Gavin wanted him. He was in control. He moved slowly and deliberately, trailing his lips down his face and up his neck before reaching the man’s ear. He could feel Gavin trembling under his grip before he whispered, “I’m going to make you  _ mine _ .” 

Those words sent a shiver down Gavin’s spine, especially when whispered in that dark tone of voice. He had to admit, he really liked the sound of that. 

Conan began to suck and bite down Gavin’s neck, slowly and deliberately as he gauged Gavin’s reactions, trying to find any particularly sensitive spots. He listened carefully to Gavin’s heavy breathing, before biting down at the base of his neck, causing a louder moan to escape his mouth. Exactly what he was looking for. He focused on that spot, starting out with little kisses before stepping it up to sucking and pulling the skin. Gavin shifted under him, his body moving involuntarily in response to the mix of pain and pleasure. Conan bucked his pelvis hard into Gavin’s, once again asserting his control and pinning the man even tighter down onto the bed. 

Gavin growled under his breath. He couldn’t fight back against Conan’s strength, but he wanted  _ more _ . He opted instead to try and provoke and response from him, “Is that all you got?” he teased.

His devious plan worked, as one of Conan’s hand swiftly moved to Gavin’s neck. It squeezed the sides of his neck, putting pressure on his blood flow but still allowing him to breathe. Conan’s other hand released its grip on Gavin’s wrist, and instead went to explore his body, moving down his chest. Gavin used his now free hands to grab the back of Conan’s head, pulling him in for a kiss. The two of them slid their tongues over the others’, the sweet touch of the others’ lips only making them want more. Conan’s hand reached the bottom of Gavin’s shirt, sliding up inside the fabric so that he could run his hand across the man’s abdomen, feeling the sharp angles of his ribcage and pecs as they flexed with his heavy breathing. He loved the warmth of the bare skin under his fingers, the body hair, the faded scars across his chest. 

He backed up for just a moment, breaking his grip on Gavin’s neck and the kiss. Not wanting to be apart from the contact a second longer than he had to, he grabbed the bottom of Gavin’s shirt and swiftly pulled it up over his head. Gavin moved his arms up to allow easier removal, and they got right back into it. Conan began grinding his pelvis, dry humping between Gavin’s legs. Gavin groaned as his growing erection was only more stimulated by the motion. This response pleased Conan, and he took to bucking his hips and grinding up against him further. But he wasn’t satisfied just yet. He wanted more.

Conan reached down to the hem of Gavin’s boxers and pulled them down off his legs, leaving the man completely exposed to his every whim. In turn, Conan swiftly removed his shirt, for no other reason than to further tease him. Gavin looked down from Conan’s face to his bare chest, admiring the impeccable detail that he had been manufactured with. Everything from his sculpted abdomen to the freckles and moles, placed simply for the purpose of realistic imperfection. He reached up and ran his fingers down Conan’s chest, biting his lip, wanting to feel every inch of him. 

Conan, only becoming more fired up as Gavin touched him, leaned over to place more bites and kisses, starting from Gavin’s neck, and working down. Ever so slowly, he made sure that his lips touched every inch of skin, stopping to work further any especially sensitive places. One hand trailed around on Gavin’s thighs, inching ever closer to what he wanted, but moving away before reaching it. Conan could feel his shivers as the touch of his lips and fingers on Gavin’s body affected him. He had complete control over every little sensation, every inkling of pain or pleasure that the man felt. But there was still one more thing he wanted. 

His lips finally reached their destination, as he looked Gavin in the eyes. Slowly and deliberately, he licked Gavin’s shaft, all the way up to the head. Gavin whispered under his breath, “Fuck…” and Conan loved the sound of it. He placed his lips on the head, licking the sensitive area ever so slightly. Opening his mouth just enough to fit his lips around the head, he moved - painfully slow - to suck on just the tip. He was gripping Gavin’s thigh with one hand, and the other trailed around to grab his ass, massaging it. He remained there, just barely stimulating the tip of Gavin’s penis, tasting the precum as it dribbled out onto his tongue. 

He grunted, the slight pleasure only making more blood flow, and working him up even more, “S-stop teasing!” he growled, holding the sheets of the bed in a death grip. 

Conan only spoke one word, “Beg.”

Gavin’s face turned red. He had a feeling this was coming, but oh god he wanted it so bad. He complied, stammering out, “P-please…”

“Please what? What do you want?” Conan teased, knowing full well what he desired. 

Gavin’s fortitude was breaking as he spoke quicker this time “Please make me cum…” Conan raised an eyebrow at him, not moving, until Gavin finally added, “P-please make me cum,  _ sir _ .” 

That’s all he needed to hear. Without a moment’s hesitation, Conan moved straight down, taking Gavin’s entire length into his mouth at once. He cried out in a mix of surprise and pleasure. Conan got right to work, moving rapidly up and down, sucking and using his tongue to pleasure his partner. Gavin gripped the bed sheets so hard his knuckles turned white. The salty taste of more precum hit Conan’s tongue as he continued on, aiming to push Gavin to his limit. Gavin reached out to put a hand on Conan’s head, his fingers interlocking in his soft hair. Conan grabbed a hold of Gavin’s hips, holding them down tight so he’d have complete control. At this point, Gavin couldn’t contain his moans of pleasure as his lover expertly used his mouth to stimulate every part of his dick. 

It didn’t take long before he felt that he was reaching his limit, and he stuttered out the words, “I’m… I’m gonna-”

Conan pulled away, interrupting him to say, “You cum when I tell you to.”

“Yes sir…” Gavin said through gritted teeth. 

Conan continued, not decreasing his pace, despite knowing that Gavin was so close to climax. He upped the ante, by moving his fingers towards Gavin’s anus, moving around the entrance, teasing him further. Gavin grunted and groaned, trying so hard to hold back even as he was being pushed to his absolute limit. 

He threw his head back, eyes closed as he gasped for air. Finally, unable to take anymore, he yelled out, “Conan!” 

That’s what he was waiting for, “Good boy,” he whispered, sliding one finger into Gavin’s anus, “Cum for me.” He finally commanded, putting his mouth back over Gavin’s dick, just in time. He cried out as his semen released rapidly, right into Conan’s mouth. He relished the feeling of the warm liquid filling his mouth, and sensation and taste completely unfamiliar to him. He watched as Gavin’s body convulsed, the orgasm sending pleasure responses all throughout. He absolutely loved seeing the man feel so much pleasure, all due to his actions. It felt euphoric. 

Gavin laid on his back, riding out his climax. It had been so long since he had been with someone, the incredible orgasm made him feel like he was high. He was laying there, gasping and panting for breath, sweating from the heat he had built up. Conan laid down next to him, grabbing him and pulling him over so that Gavin laid on top of him. Gavin didn’t mind so much, he let his body relax, still breathing heavily, and his head fit perfectly on Conan’s bare chest. 

As he started to come down, he placed sweet kisses on Conan’s neck and chest. He was exhausted, but he still had some fight left in him, still riled up by Conan’s words and commands. He bit down on his partner’s skin, earning the smallest reaction from him. Conan, like any android, didn’t feel pain, but he could feel sensations and pleasure. And this sensation was completely new to him. 

Gavin smirked, trailing his hand down his chest, before Conan reached out and stopped him. Gavin looked at him, confused, and said, “But you didn’t…” he trailed off, assuming that Conan knew what he meant. 

Conan looked away, feeling embarrassed, “I don’t… have that type of function.” 

Gavin stared at him blankly, before the realization dawned on him. He opened his mouth, slightly shocked. It made sense, but it still surprised him. He chose his words carefully, not wanting to make his partner feel ashamed, “Hey, there’s nothing wrong with that. I get it.” 

Conan looked back at him, eyes drawn to the scars on his chest, and back up to his face. “I just wasn’t programmed with that in mind. I have it for cosmetic reasons, but it’s not functional.”

An idea popped into Gavin’s head, as a devious smile grew on his face, “Ya know,” he started, trailing his hand around Conan’s body, “There is a store downtown, specifically for… this.”

Conan eyes widened with the realization of what Gavin was getting at. He said, “Are you saying that I could purchase an artificial penis?”

Gavin snorted, “Well that’s a bit of a blunt way to put it, but yes. That’s what I’m saying.” Conan’s faced turned blue as he blushed. It was the first time Gavin had seen him become flustered in this way. Gavin took advantage of the situation, to turn the tables on him. He leaned in to Conan’s ear, letting his hot breath send his sensors absolutely wild, “Don’t you wanna have some more fun with me?” 

“I suppose we could stop by and have a look…”

Hah. Too easy. Gavin laid back down on Conan’s chest, sighing with contentment. It had been one hell of a morning. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, that's right! It's not over yet! I can't say when the next chapter will be out, but there's still more fun to be had~   
> From here on out there will be some fluff and romance, but then more smut! I'll try to keep them separated into different chapters for those who prefer more of one or the other.


End file.
